Historical Heroes and Villains
Overview This page is a listing of heroes and villains mentioned in the lore of City of Heroes and/or City of Villains, but never seen in-game. If an individual or group mentioned here is added to the game, or has enough background information to warrant it, they should be moved to their own page and removed from this page. Heroes Alistair Sutton Former leader of the Dawn Patrol. Along with the rest of the Dawn Patrol, defeated Eisensturm and rescued the King of England during World War 2. Caduceus An Egyptologist with a vast knowledge of mythology, Francis McCormack discovered an ancient incantation capable of transforming him into a powerful magician. Suffused with magical powers, McCormack battles villainy as the illusion-casting Caduceus! Captain Volcano The fire wielding leader of the 1st Hero Brigade on the Asian front during World War 2. Killed by The Lord of Frosts following the war's end. Captain Volcano was an avatar of the Summer Lord. Crimson Fist Former member of the Midnight Squad. Real name: John Knox. Deceased. Directed Outcomes Britain-based mercenary "hero" group who guarded diamond mines in East Africa in the 1990s. Most likely shut down in 2000 by the UN Special Council on Super Human Activities. Dreadnought Son of the supervillain Panzer, Thomas Fall has modified his father’s armored suit to serve Paragon City as the unstoppable Dreadnought! El Toro A Spanish superhero who went under cover, infiltrating Manuel Marcone's most trusted circle of advisors and luring him to Lisbon, where Marcone was arrested and eventually sentenced to 35 years in prison. Flashfire Also known as Prince Flashfire, this hero is the son of Wavelength and Lord Pyre. Free Company American-based mercenary "hero" group that fought mostly to protect oil wells and pipelines from any threat, whether terrorist attacks or attempts at unionization. Most likely shut down in 2000 by the UN Special Council on Super Human Activities. Geoffrey Cartwright Like all of the founding members of the Dawn Patrol, Geoffrey Cartwright was a British fighter pilot who fought in World War I. Horrified by the many atrocities of war, Cartwright agreed to join his fellow pilots in forming an organization devoted to preserving peace and freedom in the world. As a member of the Dawn Patrol, Cartwright spent the 1920s and 30s battling a host of colorful enemies, including the evil Nemesis. Herald A skilled warrior trained in the arts of hand-to-hand fighting. Laurana Wachhorst, the vigilante known as Herald, seeks to avenge the deaths of her parents by toppling the Fifth Column and similar evil organizations. Impetus A former street tough, Marco “Scooter” Curioso (aka Daniel Chavez) gained incredible powers during an initiation ritual for the gang known as the Trolls. After the Trolls killed his best friend, Scooter used his newfound gifts to become the hero known as Impetus! Invisible Falcon A hero who mysteriously vanished in the mid-'90s. Suspected to have fallen prey to Crey Industries' Revenant Hero Project. Ghost Falcon is the Praetorian counterpart to Invisible Falcon. M1 A hero from World War 2, member of the 1st Hero Brigade, honored with a statue in Galaxy City, the site of the Tank Badge. Real name: Matthew Barnes. Born and raised in the Equinox neighborhood of Galaxy City. Mega Corps Mercenary "hero" group based in the Cayman Islands that focused its activities against anti-globalization activists and other thorns in the side of multi-national corporations. Most likely shut down in 2000 by the UN Special Council on Super Human Activities. Queen Comet Former member of the Freedom Phalanx. The Queen Comet's origins remain undisclosed, although it is known that she wears the so-called Cosmic Crown, which provides her with superhuman powers. How and when she gained access to the Cosmic Crown is also unknown. It has been established that the crown itself was "perfected" by a brilliant physicist named Dr. Brian Webb, who was working for the Freedom Phalanx. Webb eventually left the Freedom Phalanx in order to pursue research into alternate dimensions. The Freedom Phalanx carefully monitored Webb's exploration into these other dimensions; thus, Queen Comet was on hand when the evil Amerika Korps and their leader, The Reichsman, managed to cross the dimensional divide through Portal Corp and enter Paragon City. Queen Comet called for back-up, but then bravely engaged the invaders. She was seriously wounded, yet managed to keep fighting until Statesman and the remainder of the Freedom Phalanx arrived on the scene. Soviet Defenders of the Motherland The Soviet equivalent of the Freedom Phalanx. Downed a US spy plane in 1976, which nearly led to a nuclear war. Starlight A minor hero who fought with distinction during the Rikti War, Shannon Price hung up her tights for good once peace had returned and focused all of her energies on trying to make Paragon City a safer, healthier place for its poorest citizens. Entered the sewers with her friend Quint "The Fist" Velasquez from the Dawn Patrol to investigate the Lost, and emerged three months later without him, and never achieved a mental state that one could call sane or even lucid. Lab tests showed that she had the same mysterious mutagen in her blood that investigators had found in captured members of The Lost. When questioned, she readily spouted forth a largely unintelligible tale. The Monolith A member of the Midnight Squad, active in the 1960s, who was part of a team of heroes also including Tommy and Tammy Arcanus who stopped the Red Threat from destroying the Earth. Wayland A hero based in Galaxy City, self proclaimed descendant of a Norse hero. Villains Air King One of the Dawn Patrols' earliest foes, the Air King was presumably active during the 1920s and 30s. Virtually nothing is known about the Air King, save that he was one of the world's first and most deadly supervillains. He clashed repeatedly with the Dawn Patrol, possibly as early as 1923. His fate remains unknown. Calamity Jane A gun toting villain from the late 40's or early 50's. Possibly a veteran hero who fell on hard times. Doppleganger Villain who originally killed Manticore's parents, although this was retconned. On Praetoria, Doppleganger killed Chimera's parents, and then trained Chimera. Eisensturm Leader of the Storm Korps. Breached Buckingham Palace's defenses and kidnapped his royal highness the King of England during World War 2. Defeated by Alistair Sutton and the rest of the Dawn Patrol in the Scottish Highlands. Grendel Former leader of the Trolls, defeated by Atta in what is now called Grendel's Gulch, on the site of the Seeker of Monsters Badge. Huckster A wily villain from the late 40's or early 50's. Possibly a veteran hero who fell on hard times. Imperial Wind The Japanese super powered strike force, whose members often ruled over occupied territories in the Philippines and China like medieval lords. Led by The Lord of Frosts. Ishmael A former ringleader of The Lost, originally named Isaac Waters, who attempted to psychically control the entire city into destroying itself. Jade Maiden A mysterious villain from the late 40's or early 50's. Possibly a veteran hero who fell on hard times. Lord Frostimus Old ally of Baron Zoria from the 1920s. Malocchio A supervillain who purchased Bloody Bay from Lord Recluse in 1984, and taken into custody by heroes not long after. It is believed that he was easily controlled by Lord Recluse. Mechanus An artificially intelligent robot who was one of Woodsman's greatest enemies. Defeated for the final time on the site of the Nature Lover Badge. Professor Xaos Brought Paragon City to its knees shortly after the Rikti War with his Mandelbrot Device. Defeated by Synapse and Positron working together. Promethean Security A private security firm, Promethean Security specializes in providing clients with personnel outfitted in the latest cybernetic gear. The firm was among the first in the world to actually pay employees to endure cyberware enhancement procedures. PsiCurse The villain who created the PsychoChronoMetron, a device used to convert psionic energy into temporal energy. Attempted to use the device to turn his arch-enemy Faultline into his ally, but was killed when the plan backfired and Faultline lost control of his ability to create earthquakes. Rakhasha A villain from the late 40's or early 50's. Possibly a veteran hero who fell on hard times. Teal Serpent A villain who sabotaged a parade honoring his nemesis, Atlas, with a poison gas bomb in 1939. After saving the citizens, Atlas sought out the Teal Serpent and defeated him. It is unknown whether the Serpent survived. The Feathered Serpent A Mesoamerican villain from the late 40's or early 50's. Possibly a veteran hero who fell on hard times. The Horde A mercenary team from the late 40's or early 50's. Possibly veteran heroes who fell on hard times. The Lord of Frosts Commander of the Imperial Wind in the south pacific during World War 2. Went missing after killing Captain Volcano following the conclusion of the war. Thermonuke A supervillain who was smashed though the deck of the Cairo Queen, an oil tanker, by Ms. Liberty. His powers ignited the oil and cracked the ship open, sinking it. Torrent Sometime in the early 1990s, Torrent and his watery minions attacked a cruise ship in one of the villain's many plots. Unfortunately for Torrent, the hero known as Luminary was celebrating his honeymoon aboard the ship. Luminary defeated Torrent, gaining international attention in the process. Luminary went on to become the spokesperson for Hero Corps; Torrent's fate has not been disclosed. Category:Game Background